The use of mobile devices and especially smart phones has significantly increased in recent years. Such mobile devices have become, in many cases, a primary replacement for other computing devices, allowing access by the mobile devices to data in a variety of application programs.
Application programs, also known as applications or Apps, are designed to help a user of a mobile device, (typically a smart phone or tablet computer) to perform specific tasks. Applications may be installed on a mobile device, or may be accessible and sometimes downloadable from a central repository, such as, for example, the AppStore® or Google Play®. In order to search through the applications in mobile devices, a native search engine is commonly used.
However, as so many applications are now available for download it has become significantly more difficult to search for applications that are installed on the mobile device. Furthermore, while searching for an application using the available native search engine, the search results are based on the query without considering the operation of the mobile device.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing search results to users based on their query and at least an additional parameter.